7 Days
by Inu Romantic
Summary: Kagome has 7 days to convince Inuyasha to fall in love with her and stay with her and not go with Kikyou. Can she do it in a week, read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Proluge

7 Days

Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…..obviously or I wouldn't be

skipping my homework for this…_shhh don't tell my mom!_ Hehe.

Inuyasha delivered the final blow and finally killed Naraku. Once

the blast subsided Kagome picked up the completed Shikon no

Tama from Naraku's remains, which is it was so hard to kill him.

Somewhere along the line he found the rest then ambushed Kagome and took the rest shortly

before the final battle. It had been 4 years since Kagome, now 18 years old, had come to the

feudal era and meet Inuyasha. 4 long years since she had stared their quest for the jewel shards, and

gaining some friends along the way. 4 years and Kagome had fallen in love with Inuyasha and that

love only seemed to intensify with each passing day. The only problem was that he was still going to

go to hell with Kikyou. Yes she had died and come back once again, and Inuyasha still held

true to his promise that he was going to go with her. Kagome fretted about this all along the till the

time they started to leave and even when they were walking. It was just Inuyasha and Kagome

walking back to Keade's village, since Sango had been badly wounded and as soon as Naraku was

killed Miroku took her back on Kilala (sry, can't spell it). Shippo had stayed with Keade since

her was still too little since demons grow up slower than humans. They convinced him that he was

needed there for when they got back they would need a lot of help. Inuyasha and Kagome usually

would run back but both had been hurt to badly. Kagome waspeering at the jewel, and thinking

when Inuyasha broke her out of her thoughts "Hey, Kagome are you ok" he asked. She was never

usually this quiet and Inuyasha worried about her wounds were making her like this. "Hmmm..Oh,

I'm ok Inuyasha" she lied. In truth she wasn't ok, she just kept thinking about as soon as they got

back to the village that Inuyasha would leave her for good, and she almost couldn't bear it.

Suddenly Kagome got hit a brilliant idea. They were about a day and ½ from the village but with

therewounds it would take more time, about 4 days. If she could delay for three more days, she

was sure she could. Yes, she would have a week, a week in which to try and make Inuyasha fall in

love with her and convince Inuyasha him to stay with her, not counting todayof course. She decided

to start immediately but testing out her theory. "Actually Inuyasha I'm not felling so good, do you

think we could stop and rest for the night" she asked innocently. "No,night is hours away and with

all our injuries we will already be on the road for 4 days at the least, besides I want…..or need to

get back" he said turning his head away from her. Ah, she knew it wasn't going to be easy, all he

wanted to do was to get back to his beloved Kikyou. So she went to plan B, she sighed and fell

into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha suddenly got very red in the face, and very tense. She lets her

muscles relax knowing her wouldn't let her fall and making him believe she counden't go on, which

was ok since she actually was hurting. "A..Kagome are you o..Ok" Inuyasha asked uncertainly. She

tried to stand and she braced her self on his shoulder. "Oh, sorry I guess I am just a little dizzy,

probably from all the blood loss" she said swaying back and forth a little which wasn't all faked.

"Kagome" Inuyasha stared but she cut him off and pulled away. "No Inuyasha you are right, I'm

(sheswayed some more) I'm ok, I can make it like you said we have a long way to go and you want

or need to get back" Kagome said in a week voice. "No, look at you, you are obviously to week

and hurt to walk any more today, let's rest we have plenty of time to get back" he said. In truth he

just wanted to spend some more time with Kagome before he had to leave her for good. "Why do I

feel this way, every time I think about leaving with Kikyou, I feel….sad" thought Inuyasha. He

picked up Kagome, bridal style, and carried her until they reached a clearing in the woods. He set

her down upon the soft grass, as he was getting fire wood and makinga fire she got out the sleeping

bags and ramen for dinner. "He'll like that I am making his favorite" thought Kagome while boiling

the water. Once dinner was done and cleaned up with it was getting dark but none the less Kagome

got out a piece of paper and stared writing. "Hey what are you writing Kagome" askedInuyasha

curiously. "Oh, just doing some left over homework" she replied hiding her smirk.

**Ways to get Inuyasha to fall in love….**

_Be extra cuddly_

_Sit close to him_

_Make him nervous_

_Sleep by him_

_Snuggle with him_

_Act helpless_

_Be especially nice (no sits)_

_Pet him (no pun intended)_

_Keep brushing up against him_

_Tell him your true feelings (maybe?)_

The plan was set; tomorrow she would start her plan to get Inuyasha to fall in love. "Goodnight

Inuyasha…_My love_" she whispered the last part putting her paper away and getting

into her sleeping bag. "G, night Kagome" Inuyasha said with a yawn and also laid down on one of

the bags. Kagome fell asleep thinking about tomorrow and her plans for Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 2: Day One

**7 Days**

**Day One**

Kagome woke up very sore and tried to remember what happened yesterday.

"Oh, Yeah, now I remember Killing Naraku, getting wounded, and oh, my

plan for Inuyasha" Kagome thought blushing. She sat up and looked around

for Inuyasha but found that he was already gone. She shrugged, he was

probably off in a tree or something so she didn't worry, he wouldn't be gone

long. Kagome went to find a stream to get a drink and wash up. When she

got to the stream she was shocked to say the least at what she saw. Inuyasha

was in the river fishing with only his pants on, his Hatori and Hakama were

discarded on the shore (is that what there called?). She stood there stunned

not moving a single muscle, she watched as the sunlight reflected off his tan

and _wet_ skin. Kagome watched as his muscles on his back tensed and flexed

as he caught another fish and threw it on to the ever growing pile on the

shore (_Drooling…._) That's when he turned around to face her, Kagome was

pretty sure she was drooling. "Hey Kagome how ya doin" Inuyasha said in

that unbelievably sweet voice that made her want to faint. She stared to sway

a tad but caught her self and realized that he was still waiting for an answer.

"Mmm….Fine I guess" Kagome finally answered slowly. Kagome regained

her composure after several minutes and looked at the pile of fish that

Inuyasha had made. If she looked at Inuyasha again she would go all Ga-ga

at the sight of him. "Watcha Doing Inuyasha" Kagome asked. "I thought, to

get some strength back we could fry up some fish for breakfast" he said then

added quietly "I don't want you to faint again". She smiled lightly , either he

said that because he was really worried or he was back to the old Inuyasha

and she was slowing him down, Kagome decided to take the worried one is

was so much sweeter and more toward her purpose, this thought made her

blush profusely. "Good idea Inuyasha" Kagome said and smiled again and

thought "maybe this won't be so hard after, making him love me". After

breakfast was eaten and cleaned up with, the pair washed up in the stream,

changed, well only Kagome did, Inuyasha just put his shirt back on. After

that were done packing they started on their long trek home. They had been

walking for about 4 hours, stopping for 5 or 10 minute rests when necessary.

According to Inuyasha it was lunch time so they found a place in the woods

to stop and get lunch, the pair could not afford to skip any meals on their

strength or what little they was. After Inuyasha got the fire started he went to

scout the area for demon or possible threats while Kagome got out the ramen

and started boiling the water. She got out her list while she was waiting and

choose two to for Inuyasha today. It was sit by him and be extra cuddlely

(hehe wonder what's going to happen!). They were innocent enough actions

by which he would never notice. She saw him sit down and she took a few

deep breaths and swallowed her fear and scooted next to him. Inuyasha just

looked at her with curiosity but she acted like it was the most normal thing

in the world. They sat in silence of a while just watching the water boil.

Finally Kagome broke the ice by "sigh"ing a big, heavy and kinda tried sigh.

"Kagome are you ok, are your wounds giving you pain" Inuyasha asked

slightly worried. "No, Inuyasha I'm jut a little exhausted, I'm sure lunch will

give me some energy" She said. As if on cue the clocked chimed and the

water was ready for the ramen lunch. They ate lunch in a more awkward

silence and cleaned up. After everything was put away, Kagome was about

to get her backpack on until Inuyasha stopped her with a hand on her

shoulder and shook his head. She drooped the backpack and turned to face

Inuyasha to question him, but when she turned she realized how close their

faces were. She could feel his breath on her lips and they were getting closer

and closer to each other but before they could connect their lips Inuyasha

pulled back. "Kagome are you feeling alright now" he asked with concern

showing in his voice and amazing golden eyes. "Yeah, I mean I guess. I'm

still a tad tired" she said. "Ok then, I'll get some more fire wood and you set

up camp" he said moving off. "What? Why?" Kagome asked, "Well you

said you were still weak and didn't feel well, so were going to camp. I don't

want you dying on me" he said back to the old Inuyasha, or at least that's

what Kagome thought. "Ok then, lets camp" Kagome said too tired to fight

with him, "but only if you promise to sleep" Inuyasha remarked. "Ok, Ok,

I'll sleep" Kagome said happily. Once they were settled Kagome sat next to

Inuyasha on his sleeping bag, she yawned and rested her head on Inuyasha's

shoulder, and he let her without hesitation. She was almost asleep until

Inuyasha moved her. Normally, he would have put her on the ground and

she would get mad but this time he moved her so she was laying on him, her

head in his lap as he stretched out against a tree behind him, she blushed and

Inuyasha saw this. "Sorry, I woke you up, go back to sleep Kagome" he said

softly. Kagome murmured and fell back to sleep. "Why does this feel so

right" Inuyasha thought to himself. "Goodnight My Kagome" he said to her

sleeping form. "Wait, MY Kagome, what. The .hell." he asked himself but

was too tired to debate so he let himself slip off. This is how they spent the

entire night.

**IunRomantic: **YEAH, I update sorry it took me so darn long but school is almost over and the teacher are really hard right now, plus this really good club thingey I wanted to get into really badly sent out their acceptance notices and I didn't get one so I am really upset now, but I will get over it, it just makes 2 gropes I was rejected from now.


	3. Chapter 3: Day Two

**7 Days**

Day 2:

Kagome woke up slightly disoriented Again! This time because she was not

in her sleeping bag across the fire from whatever tree Inuyasha was sleeping

in. She looked around and found she was in a clearing in a forest, but she

was laying on something soft and warm. She looked up and saw …Inuyasha!

He was still asleep leaning against a tree with Kagome safely tucked in his

arms. Kagome finally remembered what happened last night (A/N noting

perverted, you perverts, humph) and sometime during the night they had

shifted so Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms, her bottom in his lap. Kagome

was happy and warm, "Why does this feel so right" she thought. She shifted

to get more comfortable and Inuyasha sensing she was awake awoke

himself. "Oh, hey Kagome how did ya' sleep" he asked. Kagome turned

away and blushed again at their positions,

"Oh, ummm… Fine, just fine I guess you"

"I slept well, let's get up and get breakfast we still have a long day ahead"

"Ok, good idea" Kagome said standing up. Inuyasha stood up after her and

went to wash up and get firewood while Kagome got out food for breakfast.

When breakfast was made and Kagome had finished and Inuyasha was on

his 2ed cup of ramen. She pulled out her list and crossed off the two she had

already done, then she put the day's number next to certain items and made a

new list with all the days in order.

**How to get Inuyasha…….**

**Be cuddly Day one**

**Sit close to him Day one**

**Be extremely nice to him Day two**

**Act helpless Day Two**

**Pet him Day Two and Day Three**

**Make him nervous Day Four**

**Accidentally brush up against him constantly Day Five**

**Sleep by him Day Six**

**Snuggle with Him Day Six**

**Kiss him Day Seven**

**Tell him you feelings (Maybe) Day Seven**

Today was Day two so she choose to be nice first, Kagome was feeling

more confidant since day one had gone better than expected. When

Inuyasha finished, Kagome jumped up and got to cleaning

"Um, hey Kagome watcha doin" Inuyasha asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing, I'm cleaning up, you just sit back and

relax I'll get it" Kagome said in a very cheerful voice. Inuyasha gave her

a very confused and scared look "Why is she being so nice to me, is it

because of last night" Inuyasha asked himself. Once Kagome was done

they began to walk again, things were going smoothly for about 3 or 4

hours until a demon attacked them.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped and put out an arm to stop Kagome. She

didn't see his arm and ran right into him. "Hey, what's the big idea…"

She stopped when she remembered she was supposed to be nice, and

when she was about to speak and apologize he put a hand up signaling

that he was serious. "Inuyasha what's wrong" Kagome whispered as soft

as she could knowing Inuyasha would hear it.

"I smell something, a demon; it smells like Naraku, it must be one of his

re-incarnations"

"But Kagura's dead, so it must be…"

"Kanna" they said together.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close behind his back to protect her. Kanna

could suck her soul.

"Huh" Inuyasha said sounding surprised.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Her scent…it's disappeared"

Now Inuyasha was getting nervous. Without warning her scent spiked

back to life and her turned around just in time to see Kanna behind him.

Suddenly a demon came and knocked him to the ground, while Kanna

started to suck Kagome's soul out of her body, Kagome being weak

couldn't stop it, so this time Kanna could actually take all her soul. "No

stop…Kagome" Inuyasha yelled. He saw her fall to the ground, and

turned to face the demon, his eyes turning red as purple stripes began to

appear on his cheeks. The demon sensed the change and got scared but

before her knew it Inuyasha was right in front of him, "Don't ever touch

MY Kagome" said Demon Inuyasha as he sliced threw the demon. Then

Inuyasha turned on Kanna, who was still soul sucking, Kagome lay

down on the ground almost completely gone.

"This was Naraku's last wish, to kill Kagome and make you suffer

Inuyasha" Said Kanna in her creepy cold monotone voice. Inuyasha

grabbed Tessiga and ran after her, but because of his demon speed

Kanna was dead before she even knew what hit her. Her cursed mirror

was shattered into pieces. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome whose soul was

slowly returning to her as she regained consciousness. "Kagome are you

ok" Said Inuyasha returning to his normal self at seeing her wake up.

"Inu…yasha I'm sorry I..." Kagome said in a weak voice but Inuyasha

put a finger to her lips silencing her. "No don't say a word, it's not your

fault, just relax and save your strength" he said as he picked her up and

put her on his back. Kagome smiled and hugged her hanyou. She

reached up and rubbed Inuyasha's ears. He made a noise that sounded

like purring, "Dogs purr aw, how Kawaii" thought Kagome. Inuyasha

smiled when he felt her hug him and then she rubbed his ears and he

accidentally let out a purr-ing noise, he felt embarrassed but got over it

quickly when he felt Kagome fall asleep on his back. Inuyasha felt that

warm, fuzzy feeling again he got when he was with her. "I'm beginning

to like this feeling, and why did I call her My Kaogme" he thought

smiling as they kept moving forward.

: Kagome's Dream:

She was sitting in a warm, flowery field the sun was shining very

brightly and she was warm. Then Kagome felt two strong arms wrap

around her and she leaned into them. "Ahh, Inuyasha I love you" she

said. "I love you two woman" said the man. She turned around and saw

Koga instead of Inuyasha. Kagome pulled away. "Where's Inuyasha"

she asked Koga. "Humph, dog turd went to the clay bag of bones over

there" said Koga thumbing behind him. Kagome got up and looked

round to where Koga pointed and she spotted Inuyasha, she ran over to

him but when she got close to him she saw an ALIVE Kikyou, hugging

and kissing Inuyasha. "Kagome you FOOL, I only used you to get the

jewel so I could bring Kikyou here back to life" said Inuyasha. He

laughed cruelly and pushed Kagome suddenly she was falling down the

well, but it didn't seem to end, all along the way she was crying.

: End of Dream:

Kagome woke with a start, she looked around and felt her face it was

wet with tears from crying. She looked behind her to make sure it was a

dream and when she turned around Inuyasha was right in front of her,

faces almost touching. Kagome suddenly screamed and Inuyasha fell

back clutching his ears. "Watcha do that for wench" yelled Inuyasha

rubbing his injured ears.

"Sorry Inuyasha but you scared me" said Kagome clutching her heart.

"Humph, no need to be scared of me, I came because I smelt tears, what

happened" Inuyasha asked. "Oh, nothing I just had a bad dream that's

all" said Kagome waving it off like it was nothing. Inuyasha looked like

he wanted to question her further but held back because she still looked

tried and weak. "Feh, go back to sleep we still have a long way to go to

get home" Inuyasha said jumping back into the tree. Kagome pulled out

her list one more time and crossed of the three she had done today. She

put the list away and lay back down and with one last look at Inuyasha

she fell back asleep, this time with pleasant dreams.

**InuRomantic**: So how am i doing, not much to say but here's the chapie so i hope you enjoyed it i

need reviews, if i dont get them i mught lose inspiration to write, i am so EVIL!


	4. Chapter 4: Day Three

**Day Three:**

Disclaimer: again I do not and never will own Inuyasha but this ideas in my head are forever mine.

**: Inuyash's Dream:**

Inuyasha was running threw a field with Kagome on his back. Inuyasha

loved the feel of Kagome on his back and he smirked lightly. All of a sudden

the sky went dark and Kagome disappeared off his back. Inuyasha looked

around frantically searching for her very worried although he didn't show it.

Then he saw a blue light and soul collectors and he knew who is must be . .

Kikyou! He went to see her but when Inuyasha got there the sight he saw

was almost enough to stop his heart and make his breath catch in his chest.

There was Kikyou, holding Kagome with a knife to up to her throat.

"No Kikyou, don't do it" Inuyasha shouted. "Why not Inuyasha, if you love

me, why do you care about my re-incarnation" said Kikyou pushing the

knife harder against Kagome's throat making her whimper in pain.

"Don't" Inuyasha yelled! "So you DO care about this girl, well if I _kill_ her

you can focus on me" said Kikyou. Inuyasha started to run to Kagome but

Kikyou seemed to be getting farther and farther away. "KAGOME"

Inuyasha yelled, then he heard her yell in return "INUYASHA", but this yell

seemed so close.

**: End of Dream:**

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked around to see himself in the tree he had

fallen asleep in. He looked down and saw Kagome's sleeping form but she

was tossing and turning calling his name. Inuyasha hoped down from the

tree to Kagome's side. He looked down on her. "God, she really is beautiful"

Inuyasha thought. Instead of mentally scolding his brain he accepted this

thought as truth. Suddenly Kagome shot up and looked around, she was

disoriented from the nightmare she was having and screamed when she saw

Inuyasha. Kagome thinking he was a bad guy smacked him and screamed

again. Finally Kagome got her senses back and saw Inuyasha rubbing his

abused cheek. "Hey, wench whadda' smack me for" he asked in an annoyed

tone. "Oh, sorry I thought you were a bad person" said Kagome. "Wow Deja

voo" she thought to herself. "Hey, Kagome what's Deja voo" Inuyasha

asked. "Ok, it's where you feel like something has already happened before

and is happening again" she said, Inuyasha was very confused. "Ok, since

it's already morning lets get ready and I'll explain". An hour later Kagome

and Inuyasha left camp and were back on the road, Kagome had stopped

trying to explain to Inuyasha since he was so thick headed. After many hours

of walking lunch time had come around and they were about to stop to eat

when Inuyasha looked up and saw the sky, "Hey, Kagome do you think we

could go without lunch just for today" he asked curiously eyes never leaving

the sky. "Sure. But why would we need too" Kagome asked and then she

noticed him looking up and followed his gaze. What she saw was scary, the

sky was blue where they were standing but quickly rolling in was a hugh,

dark storm cloud, it looked really dangerous. "There is a rock formation a

few miles ahead with some caves we could ride the storm out in" Inuyasha

pointed to a big black lump in the horizon, it looked very far away. "Come

on we have to hurry, or we'll never get there in time" Inuyasha said as they

started a fast jog. An hour later the storm still had not hit them, meaning the

storm was moving slowly making it even more dangerous. Suddenly

Kagome fell to her knees clutching her side, "I…I have to stop Inuyasha"

said Kagome panting heavily. The wound in Kagome's side was hurting and

had reopened. "Kagome you're bleeding" said Inuyasha as he began to run

to her. Inuyasha got to Kagome just as it had started to down pour on the

two, they were soaked in seconds. Inuyasha let Kagome catch her breath and

he saw her start to shiver. "Kagome we better get out of here before the

lighting and the winds come" said Inuyasha. "I don't think I can walk, my

wound in my side opened up again" Kagome said in a weak pain filled

voice. "but I can try" she said determined, Kagome started to stand up but

her legs after only a few painful steps gave out on her, Inuyasha was

impressed with her determination as she tried again but her legs just

wouldn't hold her. Kagome saw the ground coming closer and braced

herself for the impact but it never came as two strong arms wrapped around

her to stop her from falling. She looked up to see Inuyasha with concern all

over his face and another emotion she could not determine, "Could it be

love" she thought but only shook the silly idea out of her head. Inuyasha

picked Kagome up bridal style and began to carry her. "Kagome I'm going

to run so I'm sorry ahead of time if I hurt you" Kagome nodded and they

took off. When Inuyasha came to the cave he walked inside and gently laid

Kagome down and made a bed with the sleeping bags from Kagome's book

bag. By this time Kagome was chilled to the bone and only being human

started to shiver uncontrollably. She also noticed that she had bleed through

her bandages and needed to change them, Inuyasha also noticed. He went to

Kagome next and grabbed the bandages and started to carefully change her

bandages. When he was done he told her to change into some dry clothing

and he turned around as she did what she was told. Inuyasha found some

damp twigs and tried to make a fire but they would not light. "Damn"

Inuyasha swore, "What's wrong Inuyasha" asked Kagome when she was

done and walked over to him. Inuyasha looked at her and looked away to hid

his blush, "Ah, Kagome…do you mind if…if we…we have to sleep close

together to stay warm because I can't make a fire" he said finally. "Oh, I see

in that case" Kagome went over to the sleeping bags, she messed with the

zippers and after a few minutes she stood. "There I combined the bags so

were both not crammed into one bag" she said wiping of her hands.

Inuyasha nodded and unlatched his sword and set it next to him as he got

into the bags and then motioned for Kagome to join him. She did and as

soon as she was under the covers and comfortable Inuyasha pulled her into

his arms. "Again with this feeling that I'm meant to be like this… with her"

he thought. Inuyasha smiled and pulled Kagome closed, amazed at how well

she fit into his arms. Kagome got into the sleeping bags and got comfy, and

then she felt Inuyasha slide his arm around her waist and pull her into his

arms. She smiled at how it felt, "It feels like this it the way it's supposed to

be" she thought and smiled again as he pulled her closer into his arms. She

relaxed and sighed and felt her eye lids grow heavy; Inuyasha felt her relax

and relaxed himself. They both fell asleep like that happy, warm and content

in each other's arms.

InuRomantic:Hey Yall, well I updated and I hope you love it, I got inspired because my teacher said I could so this for my project. ENJOY!


	5. Chapter 5: Day Four

**7 Days**

**Day 4:**

Kagome woke up feeling very warm, safe, and possibly loved. Then she remembered where she was

and who she with. Moving ever so slightly Kagome turned and found herself in Inuyasha's arms. His

left arm was holding her waist and her securely against his strong muscular chest. He looked like and

angel sleeping there with his white hair acting (drool) like a halo and his peaceful expression on his

face. (**A/N** you've all see Inuyasha sleeping how kawaii is that) Kagome stared and her eyes traveled

from his hair to his face and smiled to herself.

"Wow, he's so handsome and perfect, have I fallen that much in love with

Inuyasha" thought Kagome.

Her eyes couldn't help but wonder down to his lips. Lips she had kissed once before and hungered

to kiss again.

"I wonder if Inuyasha would wake up if I . . ." Kagome thought as she

leaned in closer to Inuyasha until they were a breath apart. Kagome hesitated for a moment thinking

this over. She could feel Inuyasha's hot breath on his face, she decided and took a deep calming

breath. Then she connected their lips in a soft and tender kiss that Kagome thought wouldn't wake

Inuyasha up. Boy was she wrong! Inuyasha was having a great dream about Kagome (winkwink)

when he was woken up. As he was about to protest and fall back asleep he felt Kagome's full,

smooth lips touch his. NOW he was awake and in an instant reacted and pulled her head closer to

deepen the kiss. Now it was Kagome's time to be surprised, but after a moment she kissed back

with the same passion. Inuyasha remembered their last, how could he forget, he loved that memory,

every time Kagome left he would remember that kiss and it made him fell a little better. Anyway that

kiss left him wanting more, so he kissed back harder, licking her lips asking for entrance, which

Kagome gave. Kagome was surprised when her kissed harder and licker her lips, but she wanted this

to last so she opened up. At this moment only one thought was running threw both their heads.

"I can't believe I'm kissing Inuyasha"

"I can't believe I'm kissing Kagome"

Too soon for both their likings they had to pull back for air. Kagome opened her eyes, than just

realized what she had done, what _they_ had done and she couldn't help the blush that spread over her

face. She turned away to hid it, and Inuyasha couldn't have been happier she had done that so he

could blush too. Inuyasha reluctantly got out of the sleeping bag and got dresses.

(**A/N** just put his sword on you Perverts Jeez!)

"Kagome, I'm going to get some dry fire wood, stay here and get ready, we need to be off soon"

said Inuyasha as he hopped down and out of the cave.

Kagome turned and let out a breath she had been holding since he said her name.

"Wow, that was . . . Wow" she said to no one in particular.

"I wonder if Inuyasha liked that, I know I did" she giggled.

Kagome set about cleaning up, first she fixed the sleeping bags into two again and she made a fire pit

and got the food ready to cook. When she was done Kagome looked around and when she saw that

Inuyasha was still gone she pulled out her list.

"He's been gone an awful long time to gathering firewood , I'll bet he is

embarrassed by our kiss" Kagome proceeded to update her list…

****

**How to get Inuyasha…….**

**Be cuddly Day one**

**Sit close to him Day one**

**Be extremely nice to him Day two**

**Act helpless Day Two**

**Pet him Day Two and Day Three**

**Make him nervous Day Four**

**Accidentally brush up against him constantly Day Five**

**Sleep by him Day Six**

**Snuggle with Him Day Six**

**Kiss him Day Seven**

**Tell him you feelings (Maybe) Day Seven**

Today was the day she was going to try and make him nervous, well she already has a good start.

What Kagome didn't know was Inuyasha was coming up behind her to sneak a peek at that paper,

luckily Inuyasha stepped on a twig and stumbled. Kagome looked around and saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha . . ."

"Oh, No Kagome . . . Don't"

"SIT BOY"

"oomph"

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that"

"Mmphfmfoh"

"I can't understand you Inuyasha"

Inuyasha lifted his head, and glared at Kagome.

"What I said was the hurt you baka wench"

"SIT"said Kagome again.

Inuyasha fell back kissing the ground once more. While eating breakfast Inuyasha spoke

"Kagome what is that homework you're doing"

"Oh, nothing just some vocab"

"What kind of Vocab. Takes this long, whatever vocab. means" Inuyasha

yelled.

Kagome ignored him and began to clean up and get ready to go. Inuyasha finished up and did the

same and soon they were back on the road and on the way home, they were about two days from

arriving. About 5 hours of walking, and one rest for lunch later Inuyasha smelled a bad sent. Inuyasha

stopped dead in his tracks one hand on his sword, the other grabbing Kagome's arm and pushing her

safely behind him to shield her, he didn't want a repeat of Kanna.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"I smell Sesshomaru, he's close"

"Inuyasha I don't think you're well enough to fight him, you only at half

strength while he's at full"

"Shaddup of course I'm strong enough" said Inuyasha cockily.

Kagome started to worry now, she worried Inuyasha wouldn't be able be able to fight Sesshomaru

and get himself killed. Suddenly Sesshomaru appeared on the road where Inuyasha and Kagome

were standing.

"Well, well _little_ brother are you ready to die? I have come to kill you a last"

said Sesshomaru in a mocking tone.

"humph as if, you couldn't kill me if you had one arm behind your back,

wait that would make you armless, bet you wish you had your other arm

back huh?" Inuyasha said smirking like a fool.

"No thanks" said Sesshomaru as he lunged at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hurriedly pushed Kagome out of the way and drew Tessiga to block Sesshomaru's attack.

"Ka...go…me…get away…run" said Inuyasha straining to speak from

holding off his brother.

Kagome wouldn't abandon Inuyasha when he needed her but she moved to a safe distance form the

battle to stay safe and not worry Inuyasha. Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru back and took his fighting

stance. He lunged at Sesshomaru waving around Tessiga who easily side stepped him and came at

Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocked this attack as well. Sesshomaru lunged at Inuyasha again but more

forcefully and many times trying to catch him off guard to get a hit in. Inuyasha blocked but his energy

was draining from the fight. Inuyasha jumped back and released wind scar

"WIND SCAR" he bellowed

but Sesshomaru was too quick for him and

counterattacked

"DRAGON STRIKE" he yelled.

As the two magic attackscombined a deafening roar was heard. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both

pushed will all their might to over power the other. Inuyasha invoked

"BACKLASH WAVE"

and sent another blow Sesshomaru's way and again

Sesshomaru shouted out

"DRAGON STRIKE" more forcefully putting all

his power behind it.

Soon the Backlash Wave was over powered and Dragon Strike hit Inuyasha. He yelled and fell

backwards hitting and smashing many trees. When he finally landed there was a line of destruction

and Inuyasha wasn't moving.

(A/N I should end it right here and leave you hanging but no I'm not that mean.)

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha yelling

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, INUYASHA!"

She finally got to him a good 10 feet away, she kneeled beside him crying. She saw he was breathing

but it was very shallow but at least he was breathing. She laid her head on his chest, his heartbeat

was faint and Kagome began to cry again as Sesshomaru came over to them.

"H…how…could…you." said Kagome between sobs.

"Inuyasha please don't die …I….I love you." She said turning back to

Inuyasha.

Luckily for Kagome Inuyasha was too far out to hear what she had

said.

"Why do you cry for this filthy half breed" asked Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha is **not **a filthy half breed, he is better than you will ever be, he's

noble and sweet loving in his own way, ha may get jealous and be rude and a

jerk but he's a good person with a kind **human** heart, that's more than you

can say" yelled Kagome.

Then came a groaning noise from Inuyasha and Kagome from Inuyasha and Kagome's head

whipped around to him and saw him trying to sit up. "INUYASHA" Kagome screeched and jumped

on him.

"Hey Kagome owwww watch the chest" said Inuyasha.

"You're ok, I'm so relieved"

"What you thought _he_ could kill me Feh" Kagome turned but Sesshomaru

was gone.

"Hey where did he go?"

"You probably scared him off with your speech"

"Oh, you heard that huh?" said Kagome with a slight blush.

"Yeah, hey Kagome did you mean all those things" asked Inuyasha. Kagome

thought for a moment,

"What should I say, if I say yes he might suspect my intentions, oh, well here goes nothing"

"Inuyasha meant every word I said". Inuyasha looked …relieved and kind of happy.

"Good, I thought you were lying to get rid of Sesshomaru and maybe after

all this you wouldn't be my friend would say that" Inuyasha smiled a

clueless simile.

Kagome fell over anime style with a sweat drop.

"Kagome, Kagome you ok, hello". Kagome got up,

"Oh, come on, I'll get the bags and set up came I think you'd better rest tomorrow, I'll take care of

you".

Inuyasha smiled he liked that idea.

**InuRomanic: **First I just wanna say thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all, but I would like more reviews, peezzz! Ok, I did the story a bit differently with the speaking parts I added more and make them on separate lines, tell me what you think please, if I should keep doing it this way or go back to the original? I need feed back. VOTE: should Inuyasha go with Kikyou of Kagome, your choice, (maybe)


	6. Chapter 6: Day Five

**7 days**

**Day: 5**

"Here we are, all comfy and warm now" said Kagome patting Inuyasha on the head like a mother

pats a child. Inuyasha scowled at her, he was wrapped up in Kagome's sleeping bag and blanket

rather tightly, which Kagome did on purpose to keep him from moving. He was all bandaged up

and was being pampered and taken great care of by Kagome and he was miserable. (A/N: man is

he dumb) Inuyasha hated people worrying over him and making him feel weak, but it was Kagome

so he made an exception.

"Kagome I'm fine really, I don't need all of this" said Inuyasha

"Yes you do, Inuyasha you passed out and almost died" replied Kagome with a hint of tears in her

voice.

"Yeah, keyword ALMOST, and look I am FINE"

"But you came close, too close Inuyasha. I thought I was gonna lose you, I…was…so…scared"

said Kagome between sobs.

"No Kagome don't… don't cry, stop crying, I'm not dead". Inuyasha hated when she cried it made

him feel so guilty, because almost always it was his fault.

"You almost DIED so lay there and stop arguing and let me take care of you!" said Kagome tears

gone in an instant replaced by anger.

Inuyasha being scared and knowing she was right laid down and glared at her.

"You can glare at me all you want mister, as long as you lay there and be a good boy" she said

smiling. Inuyasha let out a small growl at that he hated being treated like a dog but he knew Kagome

was teasing him so he ignored the comment. Inuyasha watched as Kagome gathered some fire

wood and started to make a fire in the middle of the clearing. They were in the forest in a bushy

clearing so they were not visible unless you were looking for them. Kagome thought it was the best

place to hide since Inuyasha needed rest and could not fight, much to Inuyasha's displeasure.

Kagome finished with the fire and took out some instant ramen from her bag for lunch and began to

boil some water. Inuyasha watched her get lunch ready and saw her sit down by the fire and stare

into in deep in thought. Normally Inuyasha wouldn't let anyone do this for him, but strangely enough

he was enjoying being taken care of by Kagome.

"Kami, she really is beautiful isn't she" he thought with a smile, recently Inuyasha had come to

accept these thought in his head and instead of berating himself as he normally did, he just started

accepting these thoughts and found he liked them.(A/N: I wonder what else his thoughts were

about, hehe pervert)

* * *

After lunch was made and eaten Kagome set about to clean the clearing so as not to attract demons

to there location and to clean Inuyasha wounds and change the bandages.

"Oh, no" said Kagome

"What's wrong Kagome" said Inuyasha trying to jump up to protect her, but was pushed back

down by a delicate hand.

"It's nothing Inuyasha I just need to go to the stream and get some more water" she said simply

gather the water skins she needed.

"Oh, no you don't your not going alone you could get attacked or killed" said Inuyasha trying once

again to get up, but was being held down by Kagome.

"I will be fine, it's only a short walk, your near by, I will scream it I need help ok?"

"Fine but be CAREFUL, if you're not back by night fall I am coming to get you got it"

Kagome nodded and grabbed her things and headed for the stream, what she didn't notice was

someone watching her walk off, then smirking. Inuyasha watched her until he could no longer see

her and continued until he could no longer smell her sweet sent of lilacs and jasmine that he loved so

much. Finally Inuyasha tore his eyes away and sat up to inspect his surroundings. He had to agree

this place was an excellent place to hide, plenty of tree and bush cover and places to hide if

attacked, he had to admit Kagome was right and it was beautiful place.

"Just like Kagome" he thought aloud.

He was laying on one of the sleeping bags Kagome had set up for him while hers was next to his

with her belongings next to it. He smiled again as he ran his hand over the fabric which still held the

faint traces of her smell. He looked up and the darkening night sky, he figured they had about an

hour left until night fall then he saw something skim across the sky. It looked like soul collector.

Wait.. a soul collector that can only mean one thing….

"Kikyou" he whispered.

"Yes Inuyasha I am here" replied Kikyou walking out from the tree she was hiding behind.

"Why couldn't I smell her before" thought Inuyasha. As if reading his mind she replied.

"You couldn't smell me because I hid my sent and aura so you and my re-incarnation would not

know I was here" she smiled as she came over to him.

Inuyasha looked over at Kikyou who was now sitting in front of him staring at him with an un-

readable look.

"What are you doing here Kikyou" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha I was on my way the village to have my meeting with you when I sensed you and decided

why wait to be together; let us go to hell right now my Inuyasha"

"Ki… Kikyou I can't" (A/N: ever notice Inuyasha says Ki... Kikyou all the time when saying her

name, just a fun fact)

"And why is that" said Kikyou with an angry tone in her voice.

"Because I…lov…I mean I must make sure the jewel is taken care of and Kagome gets home

safely"

"How much longer till we can finally be together Inuyasha"

"In about two day Kikyou we will be at the village" he responded feeling upset and didn't know

why.

"Fine, I will be waiting at the village for you, at the scared tree, if you do not come it two days I will

find you and drag you hell" Kikyou said leaning over to Inuyasha. She connected their lips in a

chaste kiss.

"Her lips are so... cold and her kiss has no emotion, it's nothing like Kagome's warm loving kiss"

Inuyasha thought as Kikyou pulled back and flew off. Inuyasha sat there to stunned to move or even

think until he smelt it, lilacs and jasmine only one word came to mind,

"Crap"

**: Kagome's Point of view**:

Kagome was just heading back with enough water to last them until they got to the village when she

saw soul collectors and went to investigate and what she saw hurt her so deep she didn't think she

would recover this time. There was Inuyasha and Kikyou talking then all of a sudden Kikyou leaned

in and… _kissed_ Inuyasha and he didn't push her away. Kagome stood there watching and not

feeling. Normally she was used to this kind of thing but since Naraku's defeat she thought she was

making so much progress with Inuyasha, heck they had even kissed a few times, and was all her

work being destroyed with one little kiss. She felt like dying. Then Kikyou pulled back and flew off,

he sat there a bit longer then all of a sudden his head shot up and looked directly at her, he had

found her.

**: Normal point of view: **

Kagome walked out from behind the tree and looked at Inuyasha in the eyes and he stared back

into her eyes. They stared for what seemed like and eternity until Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Kagome" he began but was cut of by Kagome walking over and holding up her hand to silence

him. Kagome sat down on the sleeping bag next to him. Brown eyes stared directly into golden

eyes; suddenly Kagome launched herself into Inuyasha and kissed him with such passion it could

have rocked the world. Inuyasha was surprised but he got over that and grabbed Kagome's waist

and pulled her to him deepening the kiss. Inuyasha licked her bottom lips and asked for entrance

which she granted and their tongs(sp?) battled for dominance which Inuyasha won. They pulled

back, oxygen becoming an issue for the duo. They stared again and Kagome pulled away from him,

and he let her go. The silence was broken by Kagome.

"Go to her Inuyasha, I know you want to, I can get home fine by myself" she said looking away

from him.

"Kagome" but Kagome continued pretending not to notice him,

"I guess I have always known you would leave me for her but I love you so much that it's hard to

accept"

As Kagome took a breath to continue, Inuyasha kissed her quick to keep her quiet.

"Kagome, now listen to me, I didn't kiss Kikyou, I know what it looked like but I didn't kiss back,

and I will never leave you alone with no one to protect you got that" Inuyasha pulled her into his lap

and hugged her tightly.

"I would never be able to live with my self if anything happened to you"

"Inuyasha thank you" Said Kagome turning around to hug him back. As they embraced they felt a

jolt go threw them and right there at that moment they felt like the world was a peace. Kagome

pulled back and smiled at Inuyasha while he did the same.

"Ok, now let's fix those wounds and get some sleep we still have along few days ahead" said

Kagome getting up and gathering the supplies she would need. Kagome cleaned and re-bandaged

the wounds on Inuyasha and they lay down to get some rest. They both lay on their backs and

looked up at the stars thinking, when all of a sudden Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand. She turned

her head to look at him and he smiled again, he squeezed her hand and she did so back. They lay

there hand in hand and fell asleep just like that, and again the world just felt right.

****

**InuRomantic: **well here it is another chapter of this story finished, and I must apologize, I am sorry it took so long, but I had lost my notebook where I first write my story then type it. The story is almost done and I will not tell you who he ends up with you will just have to wait until the end sorry, ducks from rotten fruit I am EVIL, muhaha, just kidding. Hope you enjoy thanks all for reading,R&R please.


	7. Chapter 7: Day Six

**7 Days**

Day 6

Kagome woke up first and she looked down at Inuyasha where had fallen

asleep, curled into a ball and was all tangled up in his sleeping bag. Kagome

stifled a giggle as she looked at him; sometimes he was just too cute.

"I been to busy to fix up my list, now is the perfect time to do so" thought

Kagome moving silently so as not to wake Inuyasha, and grabbed her yellow

bag. She grabbed a new uniform and some soap so she could wash up in the

stream. Last of all she pulled out her list and snuck off with one last look

toward Inuyasha. She wants to the same stream that she came back from last

night, only to discover that Inuyasha and Kikyou were…kissing. Kagome

was still a little suspicious of what actually happened but she remembered

what Inuyasha had said to her that night.

"_Kagome, Kikyou kissed me but I didn't kiss back, I am staying here with _

_you_"

Kagome sighed as she remembered

"_I_ _wonder if he meant now or forever?_"

She remembered those feelings the words gave her, love, trust and …hope.

Hope that he would stay with her and not go with Kikyou, but she knew him

better than that. Kagome shook her self from those terrible thoughts

"_I will enjoy the time we have now, and not think about the future_" she

smiled and continued to the stream. When Kagome finally got there and took

a quick glance around to make sure she wasn't being watched she undressed

and hoped into the stream.

"_Geez, I didn't realize how cold this stream was_" Kagome thought as she

shivered. Kagome washed up as fast as she could and jumped out. She dried

herself and got dressed, and then she took her old uniform and washed it too.

Oncethat was all said and done she picked up the extra water skins she had

brought and filled them up. Finally she got down to her list.

"Hmm…ok, cross this off, done this, ok, all done" She stated once the list

was completed, and she realized she had already done most of the things.

"Well, I guess I'll lay off because of last night, I know I lost" Kagome said

aloud and none the less kept the list for reasons she didn't know why.

(A/N here is the updated list for yall, k)

* * *

How to get Inuyasha…….

Be cuddly Day one

Sit close to him Day one

Be extremely nice to him Day two

Act helpless Day Two

Pet him Day Two and Day Three

Make him nervous Day Four

Accidentally brush up against him constantly Day Five

Sleep by him Day Six

Snuggle with Him Day Six

Kiss him Day Seven/(more like five)

Tell him you feelings (Maybe) Day Seven

* * *

"Well the only thing I haven't done is tell him my feelings, but I don't think

I have the nerve"

Kagome sighed she would try but she didn't think it would help. Kagome

gathered her things and headed back to camp, but when she got there she

was surprised when she saw the camp. Inuyasha had cleaned up all their

things, rolled up the sleeping bags and started a fire, and was waiting

patiently for her to return.

"Wow Inuyasha, guess you really wanna get back huh?" Kagome asked with

just a hit of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, I wanna see everyone and make sure that their ok, I guess" said Inuyasha turning away from her.

"Oh, I see well what say we skip breakfast and head home, I'm not hungry anyway" said Kagome more chipper than she felt.

Kagome went to grab her bag but was pulled down but a hand right into

something soft and warm. She turned around and found herself face to face

with Inuyasha and she realized that she was sitting in his lap.

"Umm,…Inuyasha are you o…" Kagome started when she was interrupted

but Inuyasha.

"No! We are having breakfast and then we will go, I want to make sure

you're well enough to travel"

"But Inuyasha, I'm really fine, I feel great"

"I don't care, will have breakfast and then we will go"

Kagome smiled at him and got up to start breakfast, once they had finished

they were on the way. The couple continued to walk for about two hours

occasionally making small talk but both were engrossed in their own

thoughts. Finally they came upon the village limits and Kagome squeaked.

"Look were here, we finally made it back"

"Kagome get on, we can run back, I think I can do it now" said Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded and hoped on and they ran the rest of the way, Kagome

wondering if she would ever be able to do this with him again. Within a

matter of seconds they were standing in front Kaede's hut. "Kagome,

Inuyasha you're back" said a small kitsune running at Kagome. Kagome

caught him in mid air "Shippo, I've missed you so much" Kagome said

hugging him tightly to her. Then Sango and Miroku emerged from inside the

tiny hut

"Priestess Kaede come and see they have returned" called Miroku into the hut. Soon came and elderly lady carrying a basket of herbs on her side.

"Aye, so ye have returned, we feared you lost, come inside and tell of ye travels" she said walking back into the hut to continue her work.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you are ok and returned home safely" said Sango hugging her friend.

"Yes, Lady Kagome it's a pleasure to have you safe again" said Miroku reaching around to touch

her but when Sango screamed

"HENTAI" and hit Miroku on the head leaving a nice size bump. Miroku

rubbed his head and smiled at the girls while Inuyasha was growling at him.

The girls walked inside laughing about this and that, conversing happily.

Miroku and Inuyasha were the only ones left outside.

"So Inuyasha six day with Kagome, what took you _so_ long huh?' asked

Miroku with a lecherous glint in his eyes and on his face a perverted look on

his face.

Inuyasha scowled "Nothing perverted Miroku, we were injured and took us

a long time", he said as they went inside. Kagome and Inuyasha sat down

side by side and Inuyasha didn't miss the look Miroku gave him, and they

began to re-tell their story. They told all the details only omitting certain

intimate parts that they thought to old for young and perverted ears to hear.

By the time they had finished, it was night fall and they had had supper, the

four walked outside to stretch their legs from sitting all day talking about

what has happened to each of them over the last week. Deciding to stretch

some more the boys decided to go for a walk and the girls were left behind.

"Hey Kagome let's go take a bath I know you probably wanna get cleaned up and we can talk"

"Ok, I'd love to, let me grab my things" responded Kagome jumping up and

grabbing things out of her bags. What Kagome failed to notice was her list

was also dislodged in the process, falling to the ground next to her bag.

Sango and Kagome had run off s a short time later to the hot springs and

were already getting into the warm, soothing water when the boys came

back from their walk. Miroku went strait inside to speak with Kaede, and to

inquire about the girl's whereabouts which Kaede would not reveal.

Inuyasha sat down by Kagome's things, rubbing a hand over the soft fabric

of her backpack thinking about Kagome and Kikyou very troubled.

"What should I do" thought Inuyasha very confused

"_Choose Kagome, she loves you for you_"

"Who are you?"

"_I'm you conscience trying to help you_"

"Oh, I see, but I promised Kikyou, she's…"

"_She's already dead; there is nothing you can do for her now_"

"Yea, but Kikyou…I mean…a"

"_You LOVE Kagome, Love her, what more do you need_?"

That's when Inuyasha hands fell no a piece of paper. He picked up the paper

and read it and smiled.

"Well I guess I made my decision" said Inuyasha aloud to no one in

particular as he shot up and sped off into the forest after the soul collectors

he saw in the forest. He knew that she was there waiting for him and he

planed to tell her his decision. Sango and Kikyou had returned to camp after

a nice time in the springs and Sango went inside to put her things away and

Kagome stayed outside. Kagome saw Inuyasha shoot off into the forest and

she knew where he was going. Kagome felt hot tears rise but would not give

in, she held them back and smiled.

"I guess he made his decision" she thought and went inside to her friends pretending like nothing

was wrong.

"Goodbye Inuyasha" said a voice.


	8. Chapter 8: Day Seven

**Day 7:**

Kagome woke up and felt better then she had in days, "Hmmmm, finally a real bed and nothing to

worry about". She sat up and looked around. She saw Sango sleeping by her and Miroku across

the fire Sango being as far away from him as possible even though they were engaged. She saw

Kaede shuffling around doing the mornings tasks and she looked down at Shippo sleeping in her

arms. Carefully she picked up Shippo so as not to wake him and put him in Sango's arms. He

rolled over and snuggled with Sango but did not wake up. Kagome walked outside stretching and

looking at the beautiful sunrise. Then all her happiness drained away leaving an empty sad shell of

a woman. She remembered Inuyasha leaving without a word of goodbye and never getting to tell

him what she had been dying to say to him for years. Finally Kagome let out all of the sadness she

had held in the past few days come out and fell to her knees and cried .More like sobbed at the

intensity of her crying. Everyone in the hut awoke and went out side to see the disturbance. Sango

and Miroku went immediately to Kagome's side and put their arms around her and tried to each

the pain while Kaede and Shippo stood in the doorway watching with pained expressions each

sob cutting into everyone's hearts. A few hours later after Kagome had calmed down and her

tears had stopped she was laying in Kaede's hut with a very high fever. Kaede, Sango and

Miroku had all gone outside to talk while Shippo stayed inside with Kagome incase she needed

anything. "Lady Kaede What do you think is wrong with Kagome" asked Sango very worried

about her friend. "Even though it may seem strange to ye, I believe that yonder Kagome is

suffering for a broken heart" "Is a broken heart deadly" asked Miroku with a hand on Sango's

shoulder. "In some cases aye, it can be but most likely it is not, in Kagome's case aye, I believe it

will kill her" Sango looked stricken and held on to Miroku. "How….how long do you think we

have until..." Sango couldn't even finish. "I believe child that we have until sundown before

Kagome passes away". Sango looked up into the sky and saw the position of the sun, it was

almost dusk now, and they only had a few hours left with her. Sango turned to Miroku and fell

apart in his arms crying like Kagome had. Miroku held her and whispered in her ear. "Sango we

mustn't cry, we should spend as much time with her as we can" Sango nodded her head and shut

off her tears, as she was walking into the hut she turned once again to Kaede. "Is there now way

to save her?" "Aye there is but only Inuyasha can save her for he is the reason for the broken

heart". They all thought the same thing at that moment, "Kagome is doomed". The three went

inside and Sango held on to Shippo and explained to him and told him not to cry now and to

spend time with Kagome before she died. Together they all sat watching their good friend and

foster mother died slowly thanks to a stupid hanyou.

* * *

Flashback

Inuyasha found Kagome's list and read it. "Well, guess I made my decision" and he tore off into

the night toward Kikyou. He found her the next morning by the sacred tree. (A/N this takes a

while ok). She was toughing the spot where she had pinned and bound him for fifty years. He

walked over to her and she broke her trance like state to stare at him. "Are you ready to go my

love" she said extending a hand with a cold smile. Inuyasha pushed aside her hand and stepped

closer to her. "No Kikyou, I'm not" he said. Kikyou looked confused "you're not ready to go?"

"No Kikyou, what I mean is I'm not going to Hell with you, I'm staying here" "But why?" "I've

come to find that I'm in love with Kagome, I'm going to stay here, with her." "My re-incarnation

but you promised you were going with me" "things change Kikyou like you love for me did. This

isn't about going to Hell to be together it's about killing me like you have tried to do since you

came back."

Kikyou looked angry now and was about to force Inuyasha to come with her when the gates of

Hell opened up and started to suck her in, "NO! No Inuyasha come with me NO" she kissed hi

and whispered something in his ear but he pushed her away. "I'm sorry Kikyou, rest in peace"

"Inuyasha NOOOOO!" and with that Kikyou was sucked into Hell and the gates closed once

more. She did one good thing before she left, Inuyasha agreed, she told him that Kagome was

dying and would be dead by sundown. He looked to the sky he only have a few minutes left

before she was gone so he hurried and ran to her side.

End Flashback

* * *

Inuyasha was running now hard and fast to get to Kagome's side before she left him for good. He

jumped and landed right in front of Kaede's hut and walked inside. He saw everyone huddled

around Kagome crying. Shippo looked up to him with a surprised look but did not question him.

"Inuyasha Kagome she's…….she's…..she's almost gone" as he wailed. Kaede and Miroku

stood up and took Sango and Shippo outside so Inuyasha could have some time alone with

Kagome. Once they were gone he knelt beside Kagome and he picked up her hand and kissed

her while knuckles tenderly. "Kagome don't die, please don't die, I'm here, I want you, I love

you, don't die" A single tear fell from his face, rolled down his cheek and landed on her face.

Kagome is the only woman Inuyasha has cried for and he was about to lose her. Inuyasha looked

at the tear and he kissed it away and then he kissed Kagome's mouth softly at first and them more

urgently when she didn't respond. Her lips although cold still held all the love for him in them.

When he pulled back he saw her eyes open to look at him. "Inu…..Yasha?" she spoke. Inuyasha

yelped with joy and pulled Kagome tight into his arms and held her for the longest time, kissing her

all over thankful she was alive. When he finally pulled back she spoke, "Inuyasha you're here not

with Kikyou?" "No, I'm here with you Kagome, I Love you" Kagome looked shocked for a

minute then a look of sheer happiness crossed her face and she screamed. "I love you too

Inuyasha" he looked happy also and they kissed letting all the love and emotion they felt over all

the years of being together be explained in that one, passionate kiss leaving them both breathless.

When they finally pulled back once again Inuyasha held Kagome in an embrace. "Kagome will you

be my wife, my…mate?" she pulled back and looked him in his eyes. "Of course I will Inuyasha, I

love you". They kissed again and then they walked out side to friends with hugs and words. When

they had all hade their fill of hugs and tears they sat down and Inuyasha told the story of him and

Kikyou and they made the announcement of his and Kagome's new life together and of their

marriage. They sat and talked all into the night and together they just felt right.

**

* * *

**

**InuRomantic: **Well the last chapter finished. WHEW that was hard, this was the hardest story but I hope you guys liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. This is my belated holiday present to all of you and have a happy New Year's, I know I will. I want to try to make a sequel but I don't have a solid idea yet so if you have any suggestion then PLEASE tell me. Thanks. Thank you for reading and keep checking for new stories and new chappies.


End file.
